


Je ferai tout pour toi

by iria_hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria_hime/pseuds/iria_hime
Summary: Sakura est encore une fois appelée par le barman du bar où Kakashi git imbibé d'alcool. Elle vient à son aide mais lui ne pense qu'à flirter avec elle...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura pénétra dans le bar et plissa les yeux pour s’accoutumer à la pénombre ambiante. Une fois son objectif repéré, elle soupira d’exaspération en rejoignant Kakashi, affalé sur le comptoir. Il était encore complètement bourré et le barman avait appelé Sakura à la rescousse.

“Merci Dren, j’le prends en charge.” Dit-elle au barman qu’elle connaissait maintenant très bien.  
“Merci à toi Sakura. Je suis désolé d’avoir à t’embêter à une heure si tardive.”  
“T’inquiète, je me couche tard et c’est pas comme si j’avais quelqu’un qui m’attendait à la maison.”

Elle savait que c’était pour ça qu’il l’appelait toujours. Depuis son divorce avec Sasuke, la jolie kunoichi restait seule. Sarada partait de plus en plus souvent en mission, et même quand elle était là, elle était assez grande pour se gérer seule. Et la deuxième raison était ses fameuses pilules anti-gueule de bois qui avaient le miracle de ramener Kakashi à un niveau de cuite plus raisonnable tout en lui épargnant le mal de crâne insupportable au réveil.  
“Kakashi. Allez, réveille-toi.” Dit-elle en le secouant.  
“Hummm ! Laisse-moi !” Grogna-t-il.  
Sakura soupira encore une fois et le tira violemment de sa chaise.  
“Wow wow wow ! Du calme !” Beugla-t-il.  
“Tiens Kakashi, tu dois prendre ça.” Dit-elle en lui donnant la pilule miracle avec un verre d’eau préparé par Dren.

“Ohhh Sakura-chan t’es la meilleure ! Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?”  
“Tu te noierais sûrement dans ton vomi.”  
Il ne répondit rien et avala la pilule d’un trait.  
“Ah ! Ça va déjà mieux ! Prends un verre avec moi Sakura-chan ! C’est moi qui paye.” Déclara-t-il avec un clin d’œil.  
La kunoichi leva les yeux au ciel. Sa pilule avait beau être miraculeuse, il lui fallait trente bonnes minutes pour agir.  
“Viens Kakashi, j’te ramène chez toi.”  
“Hummm je vois où tu veux en venir… Il fallait le dire tout de suite Sakura-chan.” Susurra-t-il en mode dragueur.

Sans ménagement, elle l’attrapa par le haut de sa veste de jounin et le tira à sa suite jusque dehors.  
“Oy ! Sakura-chan, t’es si dure avec moi, alors que tout ce dont j’ai besoin c’est d’un peu d’amour…”  
Il s’accrocha à son cou et enfouit son nez dans la chevelure rosée de son ancienne élève. Elle ne s’en formalisa pas car Kakashi agissait toujours comme ça quand il était bourré. Il lui faisait de pathétiques avances qu’elle ignorait de son mieux.  
“Sakura-chan, est-ce que tu veux m’épouser ?”  
“Pfff”  
“Je donnerai tout ce que j’ai pour que tu sois à moi. Allez, dis oui ! S’il te plaît !” Insista-t-il en s’accrochant encore plus à elle.  
“Arrête tes bêtises Kakashi. Je ne suis pas d’humeur.”  
“T’es pas gentille avec moi !’ Bouda-t-il comme un môme.

“Sakura-chan ?”  
“Hum ?”  
“Pourquoi tu ne t’es pas remariée ?”  
“Pourquoi tu me poses toujours les mêmes questions ?” Répondit-elle exaspérée.  
“Parce que tu ne me réponds jamais la vérité.”

Elle observa l’homme accroché à elle et il semblait bizarrement assez sobre, malgré le fait qu’elle devait l’aider à marcher. Il posait sur elle un regard doux et triste à la fois et semblait vraiment intéressé par la réponse à sa question. Sakura soupira.  
“Parce qu’il n’y a personne pour moi.”  
“Tu vois… tu mens toujours.”  
“Non je ne mens pas. Je n’ai jamais rencontré personne qui était capable de m’aimer vraiment.”  
“C’est pas vrai. C’est toi qui ne sais pas bien chercher.”  
“T’exagère franchement. Je suis honnête avec toi et tu dis que c’est de ma faute. Pfff.” Répliqua-t-elle avec un regard mauvais.  
“Bien sûr que si j’ai raison. Je suis sous ton nez depuis le début et tu ne m’as jamais vu.” Répondit-il en caressant sa joue.  
“Arrête tes délires Kakashi, t’es juste bourré.” Grogna-t-elle avec une tape sur la main de son compagnon.  
“Tu vois… tu cherches toutes les excuses du monde pour ne pas voir le grand amour.” Souffla-t-il avec des vapeurs d’alcool.

Trop, c’en était trop. Sakura s’arrêta net ce qui manqua de peu de faire tomber ce pauvre sac imbibé d’alcool. Elle l’agrippa par le col de sa veste de jounin et planta durement ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens.  
“Ce n’est pas drôle Kakashi ! Tu te comportes comme un môme là et tu joues avec moi ! Je viens pour t’aider alors tu pourrais au moins rester correct avec moi !” Rouspéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
Kakashi baissa la tête en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Sakura passa son bras autour de lui et l’aida à nouveau à marcher.

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, Kakashi avait un peu décuvé et pouvait marcher sans aide. Néanmoins, il se tenait toujours aux épaules de Sakura, la gardant tout contre lui.  
“Tu pourras continuer sans moi ?” Demanda-t-elle.  
“Non.” Répondit-il résolument.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et prit les clés des mains de Kakashi pour ouvrir la porte à sa place.  
“Tiens, bois de l’eau avant de te mettre au lit.” Dit-elle en lui tendant un grand verre d’eau.  
Il le bu sans faire d’histoire. Après ça, elle l’accompagna dans sa chambre pour le border.  
“Allez, déshabilles-toi, je ne regarde pas.”  
Sakura ferma les yeux et se retourna. Elle entendit des bruits de tissus à mesure qu’il fit ce qu’elle lui avait demandé. Elle attendait patiemment qu’il finisse quand elle sentit des mains chaudes prendre son visage en coupe et une paire de lèvres douces comme du satin se poser sur les siennes.

Prise au dépourvu, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand en poussant un cri de surprise tout contre la bouche de Kakashi. Il l’empêcha de le repousser en la plaquant fermement contre son torse nu. 

Il n’avait plus son masque. C’était la première fois qu’il baissait son masque en sa présence. La jeune fille sentit son visage s’empourprer furieusement. Il l’embrassait avec fougue et désespoir. Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour approfondir ce baiser volé et… Sakura ne trouva pas la force de le lui refuser.

Malgré son état lamentable, son haleine empestant l’alcool et ses petits jeux agaçants, elle avait envie de succomber. En vérité, elle en pinçait pour son ancien professeur depuis longtemps, mais elle savait qu’il n’était pas bon pour elle. C’était un asocial doublé d’un handicapé des sentiments. Elle refusait de tomber pour lui. Pas question de laisser un deuxième Sasuke entrer dans son cœur.

Néanmoins, sa langue contre la sienne était divine et elle se laissa aller à ces sensations torrides. Il maintenait fermement sa tête contre lui d’une main puissante, tandis que l’autre caressait sa nuque et son cou. Elle effleura l’arrête de sa mâchoire et redescendit pour tracer le contour de sa clavicule. Sakura sentait une boule se former dans son bas-ventre. Elle fondait sous ses caresses expertes.

“Sakura…” Gémit-il en la dévorant d’un regard brûlant avant de s’emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres luisantes.  
Ses baisers se firent plus pressants et il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Sakura soupirait d’extase. Elle avait bien souvent fantasmé de cet instant mais elle savait que c’était une connerie.

Sa main se balada sur sa taille et il la pressa contre lui encore plus en grognant d’excitation. Il palpait et massait ses hanches avant de descendre pour lui empoigner une fesse. Sakura ouvrit à nouveau grand ses yeux et repoussa fermement Kakashi.  
“Stop ! Arrête ! Je ne serai pas ton défouloir sexuel, Kakashi !”  
Elle serrait les dents et le regardait avec colère. Pour la première fois elle pu admirer son visage nu et il était tellement beau qu’elle en fut bouleversée. C’était injuste. Tout ça n’était qu’un jeu pour lui, un moyen de décharger ses pulsions sexuelles, et il était si beau.... Mais elle refusait de se laisser piéger. Sasuke aussi était incroyablement magnifique et il n’a jamais pu la rendre heureuse. Sans se laisser plus de temps pour potentiellement changer d’avis, Sakura fit volte-face et marcha d’un pas vif vers la porte d’entrée.

“Sakura, j’t’en prie, c’est pas ça. Reste !” Cria-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet.  
“Lâche-moi !”  
Elle refusait de le regarder, trop honteuse de s’être laissé manipuler bêtement.  
“Sakura, s’il te plaît… Reste avec moi.” Chuchota-t-il en l’attirant à nouveau contre lui.  
La kunoichi le repoussa vivement.  
“Non, tu devras trouver quelqu’un d’autre pour baiser.” Cracha-t-elle en se débattant pour échapper à son étreinte.  
“Mais j’veux pas baiser.”  
“Oh ? C’est pas ce qu’on dirait !” Répliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt la bosse bien visible sous le boxer de son aîné.  
“Oui, bon… Peut-être un peu…” Bafouilla-t-il et elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer de sa poigne de fer. “Mais c’est pas ça que je veux de toi, Sakura. C’est pas _juste_ ça.”  
Et il l’attira contre lui d’un mouvement brusque, la renversant presque contre son corps musclé. Il la dévora des yeux et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres roses.

“Je te veux tout entière. Je veux ton esprit, ton caractère bien trempé, ta fougue, ton intelligence, ta gentillesse… ta douceur… ta générosité… Je veux tout de toi.”  
A mesure qu’il faisait son énumération, il caressait du bout des doigts le visage de sa belle et la contemplait avec des étoiles plein les yeux.  
Jamais personne ne l’avait regardée avec une telle intensité. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait une telle proposition. Non, Sasuke n’était pas un communiquant et elle l’avait toujours accepté sans essayer de le changer, par amour pour lui. Alors, elle n’était pas prête à encaisser un tel déferlement d’émotion. Sans crier gare, une larme roula sur sa joue.

Il essuya avec douceur la joue de Sakura de son pouce avant de le porter à ses lèvres.  
“Je veux tes larmes. Tes joies et tes peines. Tes qualités comme tes défauts. Je veux tout ça.”  
“Kakashi…” Soupira-t-elle fébrilement avant de s’emparer de ses lèvres.  
Oui il était saoul, mais plus tant que ça. Peut-être qu’il mentait. Peut-être que tout ça c’était une connerie… Mais à ce moment-là, Sakura s’en fichait. Elle voulait y croire. C’était du quitte ou double.

“Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, Kakashi.” Ajouta-t-elle entre deux baisers.  
“J’m’en fous. J’veux juste que tu restes avec moi.” Susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille. “Reste avec moi Sakura. Reste avec moi.” Répétait-il en couvrant son visage de baisers. “Reste. S’il te plaît.”  
“Oui. D’accord.”

Il la renversa pour la porter comme une jeune mariée et la déposer sur son lit avec douceur. Il s’installa à ses côtés et la serra fort contre lui. Sakura sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être comblée de joie.

* * *

Sakura ouvrit un œil et vit le visage de Kakashi endormi à ses côtés. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il lui semblait encore plus beau sous la lumière matinale. Un nez parfait, des lèvres pleines et masculines et même un grain de beauté terriblement sexy entre sa bouche et son menton. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher d’aller l’embrasser.

Elle se rappela qu’il ne l’avait plus touchée de façon coquine du moment où elle accepta de rester avec lui. Il avait passé son temps à l’embrasser, caresser sa peau et ses cheveux et humer son parfum. Il lui a dit qu’elle était merveilleuse et qu’il ne voulait plus passer une seconde loin d’elle.

Est-ce qu’il pensait tout ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Est-ce que tout ça c’était uniquement dû à l’alcool ? Une douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine surgit à l’idée que ce doux rêve disparaisse. Elle avait peur, tellement peur qu’il ne change d’avis au réveil. Peut-être devait-elle partir tant qu’il dormait encore. Comme ça, pas de malaise.

Ni une, ni deux, elle souleva la couverture et ramassa ses affaires. Elle avait dormi presque tout habillée pour ne pas envoyer de mauvais signaux. Elle passa par la salle de bain et constata plusieurs suçons dans son cou. Elle grimaça en se disant qu’elle ressemblait à une adolescente comme ça. D’une main chargée de chakra, elle les fit disparaître. Puis elle se lava le visage et sortit.

Au moment où elle referma la porte de la salle de bain, deux mains puissantes l’attrapèrent par la taille et Sakura se retrouva collée au corps chaud et musclé de son ancien professeur. Il l’embrassa passionnément en glissant sa main sur sa nuque.  
“Hummm j’ai cru que tu étais partie sans même un baiser.” Lui susurra-t-il sensuellement.  
La voix de Sakura resta coincée dans sa gorge. Impossible d’émettre le moindre son.  
“Je suis déçu… Je voulais voir ton beau visage à mes côtés en me réveillant.” Continua-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il voulait encore d’elle à son réveil… Ils n’avaient pas fait l’amour et il la voulait encore. Ses membres se mirent à trembler d’excitation. Elle se sentait fébrile mais également vivante.  
“Kakashi…”  
Il interrompit ses baisers pour la regarder tendrement. Il caressait ses cheveux et son visage en fixant ses lèvres roses.  
“Kakashi, je… je ne savais pas si tu… si au réveil tu…”  
“Si je serais dans le même état d’esprit qu’hier soir ?”  
Elle hocha la tête l’air penaude.  
“Je pensais chaque mot, Sakura. Ça fait des années que j’en bave en te voyant gâcher ta vie avec Sasuke. Quand enfin tu l’as quitté… tu ne me regardais toujours pas. Je ne savais pas comment attirer ton attention. Et un soir, alors que je noyais mon désespoir dans l’alcool, tu es venue.”  
“T’es en train de me dire que tu picolais pour que je vienne à toi ?” Demanda-t-elle, complètement ébahi.  
Un éclatant sourire illumina le visage de Kakashi et Sakura fondit instantanément.

“Crétin, va ! C’était typiquement ce genre de comportement chez toi qui faisait que je n’envisageais rien entre nous.”  
Elle le tapa gentiment sur son torse les sourcils froncés.  
“Oups.” Lâcha-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
“T’es qu’un imbécile.” Rit-elle.  
“Mais je suis _ton_ imbécile.” Ajouta-t-il en s’emparant de ses lèvres. “Pour toujours.”  
Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine.  
“C’est une promesse ?” Demanda-t-elle lascivement.  
“Oui.” Murmura-t-il les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Sakura ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui sauta au cou, enserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la plaqua contre le mur du couloir en l’embrassant fougueusement. Elle accrocha ses doigts dans sa chevelure grise déjà ébouriffée et le mordit à la lèvre. Kakashi émit un grognement d’excitation.  
“Attention ma belle, si tu continues, je ne réponds plus de rien.”  
Elle lécha sa lèvre légèrement enflée et le mordit à nouveau en plantant ses yeux de jade brûlant d’envie.  
“Si tu me cherches…” Menaça-t-il.  
En réponse, Sakura ondula son bassin contre lui jusqu’à sentir son excitation à travers son boxer. Un long gémissement s’échappa de ses lèvres.  
“Tu l’auras voulu !” Déclara-t-il en emportant la jeune femme dans sa chambre.

* * *

Pendant des mois ils cachèrent leur aventure à tous. Ils se rejoignaient presque toutes les nuits pour vivre leur amour. Sakura n’en revenait toujours pas. Elle était persuadée qu’elle ne connaîtrait jamais une telle passion, une telle ferveur. Elle nageait dans le bonheur. Kakashi aussi pensait ne jamais connaître l’amour et il se demandait à présent comment il avait fait pour vivre sans.

“Sakura… J’te veux, j’en peux plus.” Susurra-t-il en embrassant son cou.  
“Prends-moi Kakashi. Vite ! J’en ai envie !” Répondit-elle en haletant.  
“Je veux tout de toi, Sakura. Je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi.”  
Sa déclaration lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide.  
“Une famille ? A nos âges ? Tu rigoles…”  
“Non Sakura, j’veux te faire un enfant. Je veux te voir enceinte. Je veux te préparer à manger au beau milieu de la nuit. Je veux être le père de ton enfant.” Continua-t-il en l’embrassant tendrement.  
“Tu es sérieux ?”  
“J’ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie.”  
“Tu veux qu’on ait un enfant ?”  
“Plus que tout au monde.”

Sakura rit joyeusement. Elle était si heureuse d’être autant aimée. Elle ferait n’importe quoi pour lui.  
“D’accord.”  
Ses yeux noirs pétillèrent à cette réponse.  
“Tu veux bien ?”  
Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse, un sourire béat accroché à ses lèvres.  
“Maintenant ! Faisons-le maintenant.” Déclara-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.  
“T’es complètement dingue !” Éclata-t-elle de rire. “Et c’est pour ça que je t’aime.”  
“Et aussi parce que j’te fais grimper aux rideaux.” Ajouta-t-il avec ce sourire ravageur qui la faisait chavirer à chaque fois.  
“Hummm alors fais-moi grimper aux rideaux en me donnant un bébé en même temps.”  
“A vos ordres !” Répondit-il en léchant la peau tendre de la poitrine de sa compagne.

* * *

“Sarada, ma chérie… viens t’asseoir, j’ai une nouvelle à t’annoncer.”  
L’adolescente fronça les sourcils.  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe maman ? C’est grave ?”  
“Non, non. C’est une bonne nouvelle. C’est juste… un peu surprenant. Comment dire…” Commença Sakura visiblement gênée.  
“Tu es enceinte, c’est ça ?”

Sakura était bouche bée.  
“Comment tu sais ?” Demanda-t-elle incrédule.  
“Bah, ça fait au moins un mois que tu vomis tripes et boyaux tous les matins et parfois même le soir. Si c’était une gastro, elle dure depuis sacrément longtemps !”  
Sa mère ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, car non seulement Sarada avait deviné ce qu’elle pensait avoir bien caché, mais en plus n’en était pas du tout choquée pour autant. 

“Maman je suis contente pour toi et Kakashi. Vous allez bien ensemble.”  
Sakura rougit. Elle était émue de voir sa fille si compréhensive et bienveillante. Ça faisait des semaines qu’elle s’inquiétait de la réaction de Sarada concernant cette grande nouvelle, pour rien du tout.  
“Merci ma chérie, ça me touche beaucoup.”  
“J’aime bien celle que tu es avec lui. Tu es plus souriante et plus calme. C’est cool !”  
“Je suis contente que tu dises ça parce qu’il va venir vivre avec nous à présent.” Ajouta Sakura en tirant la langue avec malice.

Sarada rit joyeusement. Elle aimait bien quand il passait du temps à la maison. Il était une présence agréable et pas envahissante. Il ne jouait pas les papas avec elle mais savait lui dire ce qu’il pensait d’elle pour autant. Et sa mère et lui étaient adorables ensembles. Parfois même trop, c’en était écœurant.

Elle allait être grande sœur. Cette pensée la remplissait de joie, elle avait tant de chose à lui apprendre !

* * *

“AHHHHHHHH !!!!”  
Sakura hurlait de douleur dans la salle d’accouchement. Kakashi était auprès d’elle à lui tenir la main. Il n’avait pas l’air fier et se sentait parfaitement inutile.  
“J’en peux plus ! J’y arriverais pas.” Gémissait-elle en pleurant.  
“Tiens bon mon amour, tu t’en sors bien.” Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Elle l’entendait à peine la douleur occupant toute ses pensées. Elle n’avait pas autant souffert pour Sarada pourtant, mais là le petit se présentait par le siège. Deux sages-femmes et une aide-soignante s’occupaient d’elle, mais Kakashi angoissait.  
“Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose contre la douleur ? Elle souffre.”  
“Hokage-sama, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons. Laissez-nous travailler s’il vous plaît.”

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas les engueuler en retour. A quoi cela servait-il d’insister. Puis il reporta son attention sur Sakura. Son doux visage était couvert de sueur et ses cheveux collés et moites. Le travail avait commencé deux jours plus tôt et elle était épuisée. Kakashi n’en pouvait plus. Cette situation était insupportable.

“Tout va bien se passer ma chérie. Je suis là, mon amour.”  
“Kakashi… j’en peux plus. J’en peux plus…”  
Les deux sages-femmes échangèrent un regard et prirent une décision muette. L’une d’elle prit Kakashi par le bras et l’emporta hors de la salle d’accouchement.  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?” Demanda-t-il la panique le gagnant.  
“Rien de grave mais on va faire une césarienne. La maman est trop épuisée pour continuer à essayer de le sortir par voie basse et il faut maintenant qu’on le sorte aussi vite que possible.”  
“D’accord. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais je veux rester.”  
“Non Hokage-sama, ce n’est pas possible. On la transporte au bloc opératoire pour ça et seul le personnel médical est autorisé.”  
“Mais…” Bafouilla-t-il.  
“Attendez ici.”

Et la sage-femme repartit en le laissant seul dans le couloir. Kakashi prit son visage entre ses mains et agrippa ses cheveux à s’en arracher. Il était aussi épuisé, mais également angoissé. Pourvu que ça se finisse vite…

Toutes les personnes de la salle d’accouchement sortirent en hâte en tirant le lit roulant sur lequel se trouvait Sakura. Elle posa un regard fatigué sur Kakashi qui tendit la main vers elle, impuissant.

Il était prêt à tout donner pour que ce cauchemar se termine. Comment les gens pouvaient dire que c’était le plus beau jour de leur vie ? C’était insensé.

Puis Kakashi s’obligea à rester calme. Ça ne servait à rien de paniquer. Le personnel était compétent, c’était Sakura et Chizune qui l’avaient formé. Pour faire passer l’attente interminable, Kakashi imaginait à quoi pourrait bien ressembler cet enfant. Ils avaient voulu garder la surprise du sexe, alors il ne savait pas s’il serait papa d’une petite fille ou d’un petit garçon. L’un comme l’autre le remplirait de joie de toute façon.

Il imaginait une petite fille aussi belle que sa mère et qui sauterait sur ses genoux. Puis l’image d’un petit garçon aux cheveux gris dans les bras de sa mère s’imposa à lui. Ce sera parfait. Fille ou garçon, ce sera parfait.

Au bout d’une éternité, la sage-femme revint près de Kakashi. L’expression de son visage n’était pas encourageante. Que s’était-il passé ? La panique s’emparait à nouveau de lui.  
“Hokage-sama… Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais il y a eu une complication durant le processus. Sakura a fait une réaction allergique au produit…”  
Kakashi n’entendit pas la suite. Un bourdonnement assourdissant résonnait dans sa tête. Il devait mal comprendre. C’était impossible. Non… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas ça… Tout mais pas ça…

Il n’entendait plus rien. Il refusait d’entendre. Il ne voulait pas.

La sage-femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Derrière elle arrivait la deuxième sage-femme avec un bébé enveloppé dans les bras. Il avait les cheveux roses et criait à plein poumon.

“Non… Non… Non ! NON!!!!!!!” Hurla-t-il avant de s’effondrer au sol.

“Je vous en prie. Ramenez-la moi. Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez. Tout ! Par pitié, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Je ne veux pas vivre sans elle !”

Il criait et pleurait sans honte. Il n’avait que faire de l’opinion de ces gens. Ils n’étaient personne. Sakura était son univers. Elle était son soleil et son oxygène. Elle lui avait donné l’amour dont il avait toujours été privé. Le moindre de ses rires le transportait de joie. Mais il l’avait perdue, pour toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un sequel qui raconte ce qu'il se passe à partir de la mort de Sakura

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre d’hôpital toute blanche et froide. Il tenta de se toucher la tête mais constata avec étonnement qu’il est sanglé au lit.  
« Pourquoi ? » S’étonna-t-il.  


C’est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire. L’accouchement qui se passait mal et… l’annonce impitoyable que l’amour de sa vie venait de lui être arrachée. Immédiatement, ses yeux s’embuèrent de larmes chaudes qui dévalèrent ses joues jusque dans son cou, mais il s’en fichait royalement. Plus rien n’avait d’importance. D’ailleurs, ils avaient eu raison de le ligoter car sinon il se serait immédiatement jeté par la fenêtre.

Kakashi n’avait connu que des drames dans sa vie. Il a lui-même perdu sa mère tout petit et n’en gardait aucun souvenir. Ensuite son père se suicida, persécuté par ceux qui pensaient qu’il aurait dû faire passer la mission avant ses compagnons. A partir de ce jour, Kakashi fut seul. Il s’assuma seul, s’occupa de lui seul. Toujours tout seul. Et ça lui allait bien comme ça. Il n’avait pas besoin des autres. Pourquoi s’attacher aux autres alors que le destin voulait qu’il soit seul ?

Mais il a fallu qu’Obito et Rin entrent dans sa vie. Il a tout fait pour les repousser, mais rien à faire ils s’étaient accrochés. Et quand enfin Kakashi laissa Obito abaisser ses barrières, il lui fut arraché juste après. La seule promesse qu’il lui a faite, juste avant de le voir mourir, était de prendre soin de Rin et elle a finit par mourir de sa propre main. Quelques années plus tard, c’est son sensei qui s’était fait tuer, alors qu’il était le ninja le plus fort que Konoha ait connu.

Doit-on également parler d’Asuma, son meilleur ami ? Et Obito qui réapparaît comme le plus grand criminel que la terre ait porté ! Il n’était finalement pas mort mais caché et perverti par un Madara démoniaque. Il a même dû le combattre en personne ! Combattre cet équipier, cet ami qu’il avait tant pleuré ! Le pire ? C’est qu’au moment où il retrouva le droit chemin, ce fut le moment où il mourut pour de bon.

La vie avait décidé de lui en faire baver sévèrement. C’était écrit depuis sa naissance. Alors pourquoi avoir ne serait-ce que songé au bonheur dans les bras de Sakura ? Sans lui elle serait encore vivante. C’est lui qui l’avait tuée, au final. Du moment où il lui déclara son amour, son destin était scellé. Évidemment qu’elle allait lui être arrachée aussi. Que croyait-il ? Qu’il pouvait échapper à son destin ?

Quelqu’un avait décidé que sa vie serait misérable. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, c’était comme ça.

« Sakura ! » Hurla-t-il en pleurant. « Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé mon amour… Tout est de ma faute. »

Il a été égoïste. Il a voulu goûter au bonheur et tromper son destin. Mais le résultat c’est qu’il n’aura eu droit qu’à une petite année avec elle. Même pas deux ans, non, ça aurait été trop beau. Et le pire, c’est qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître un tel bonheur si c’était pour en être dépouillé. C’était trop cruel. C’était clairement une punition pour avoir voulu déjouer sa destinée.

Mais pourquoi une telle fatalité ? Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Était-ce une mauvaise action dans une ancienne vie ? Était-ce une malédiction transmise par un ancêtre ? Mais pourquoi, putain de merde ?!

La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit, interrompant le flux de ses pensées. Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour regarder qui pénétrait dans sa chambre. Quelle importance ?

Des pas s’approchèrent de lui et une chaise fut tirée proche de son lit.

« Toutes mes condoléances, Kakashi-sensei. » Dit une voix tellement éraillée qu’il la reconnut à peine. « J’arrive pas… à croire que je ne la… verrai plus jamais. » Continua l’homme entre deux sanglots.

Kakashi serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Personne n’avait le droit d’être aussi triste que lui. C’était son cœur à lui qu’on avait estropié. C’était lui qui souffrait, lui seul !  


« J’ai pas de mots assez forts…Il n’y a pas de mots pour... »  
« Alors tais-toi, Naruto ! » Aboya Kakashi.

Ses yeux étaient rouges de fureur en se posant sur le visage de son ancien élève. Peu lui importait la douleur des autres, elle n’était rien comparée à la sienne. Mais au moment où il rencontra le regard bleu azur emplit de souffrance de l’Hokage, sa colère n’arriva pas à le supporter. Naruto était visiblement ravagé par la tristesse et Kakashi se souvint de tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il avait le droit d’avoir mal et de pleurer. Il avait le droit de partager sa souffrance avec lui.

« Naruto… J’ai trop mal… » Admit-il sans pudeur. « Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Il faut que tu m’aides. Je t’en supplie, ramène-la moi, Naruto. S’il te plaît. »  
Sa voix mourut, étranglé par sa peine. Les deux hommes habituellement si forts, pleurèrent sans discontinuer pendant un long moment. Naruto ne pouvait rien lui répondre. S’il avait le pouvoir de la faire revenir, il l’aurait fait, peu importe le prix à payer. Mais c’était impossible…

« Est-ce que tu l’as vue ? » Demanda Naruto au bout d’un moment.  
« Sakura ? »  
« Non… ta fille. »

C’était donc une fille. Il avait une petite fille. Elle lui avait donné une petite fille. Mais l’information n’arrivait pas complètement à son cerveau. Il avait trop mal pour penser à ça. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Un sanglot s’étrangla dans sa gorge et Naruto lui serra fort le bras pour tenter de le réconforter. C’est trop dur. Trop dur… Il se mit à paniquer et commença à se débattre comme un forcené. Il hurlait à plein poumon, tirait sur les sangles de toutes ses forces jusqu’à ce qu’une horde d’infirmières vinrent lui administrer une nouvelle dose de tranquillisant.

Tout redevint blanc dans sa tête et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

A son réveil, Genma, Gaï et Kurenaï étaient avec lui. Personne ne voulait plus le laisser seul. Il avait été changé de chambre, ayant détruit le lit dans lequel il était au moment de sa crise de panique.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda doucement Kurenaï.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Moi aussi j’ai élevé Miraï toute seule. Je pourrai t’aider, tu sais. Tu n’es pas seul. »  
« Si je le suis. Je le serai toujours. » Déclara-t-il d’une voix éteinte.  
« Kakashi, je sais que tu es effondré, mais tu as une petite fille maintenant. Tu ne peux pas te laisser sombrer. Elle a besoin de toi. » Dit Genma avec douceur.

Comment pourrait-il s’occuper d’un bébé à lui tout seul ? Il en serait incapable. Et puis, il ne fallait pas. Il allait la perdre elle aussi. Forcément.

« Kurenaï, je te laisse t’occuper d’elle. »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » S’étonna-t-elle.  
« Je ne l’élèverai pas. Je refuse. »

Les trois ninjas échangèrent des regards surpris et inquiets.

« Arrête Kakashi, c’est ta fille. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. » Reprend Genma.  
« Oh si je sais très bien ce que je dis. Elle ne doit pas rester avec moi. »  
« Kakashi… »  
« Elle va mourir si elle reste avec moi ! Vous comprenez ? Elle va mourir comme tous ceux à qui je tenais ! » Hurla-t-il.

Kurenaï s’approcha de lui et l’enlaça du mieux qu’elle put.

« Kakashi… »  
« Non Kurenaï ! Je ne dois jamais la voir, jamais ! Tu dois la protéger de moi ! Jure-moi que tu vas l’emmener loin ! » Cria-t-il.

Mais elle ne répondit rien, pensant qu’il délirait encore. Mais Kakashi savait lui que ce n’était pas du délire. Il avait fini par comprendre que tout ce qu’il touchait finissait par mourir prématurément.

« Kakashi. » Dit fermement Gaï pour la première fois. « C’est ton devoir de t’occuper d’elle. Tu es un ninja et tu dois affronter les épreuves que la vie t’impose. Tu n’as pas le droit d’abandonner. Tu dois le faire parce que tu es un ninja. Et parce que tu le dois à Sakura. » Conclut-il impitoyablement.

L’évocation du nom de l’amour de sa vie lui fit l’effet d’une décharge électrique. Il posa un regard dur sur Gaï qui ne fléchit pas le moins du monde. Son visage était résolu, franc et déterminé, bien que ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes. Cette image lui coupa le souffle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kakashi accepta de voir sa fille pour la première fois. Elle était née trois jours auparavant…

C’était Ino qui lui apporta l’enfant enveloppée dans une petite couverture blanche. Elle l’aida à s’assoir confortablement et lui glissa sa fille dans ses bras. Kakashi prit une grande inspiration avant de poser les yeux sur elle.

Ses cheveux roses furent la première chose qu’il vit. Il serra ses dents le plus fort qu’il put pour ne pas immédiatement la redonner à Ino. Ils étaient si fins, si légers et d’un doux rose légèrement plus pâle que ceux de Sakura. Impossible de voir la couleur de ses yeux car elle était profondément endormie. Puis il découvrit un adorable petit nez rond et de fines lèvres rosées.

Elle était tellement belle, tellement paisible… inconsciente du drame qui se déroulait autour d’elle. Elle n’avait pas de mère. Jamais elle ne la connaîtrait. Jamais elle ne sentirait les bras de Sakura qui l’enlacent. Jamais elle n’entendrait le son de sa voix qui la berce. Jamais…

Kakashi ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il sanglota silencieusement au-dessus de sa fille qu’il ne voyait plus distinctement. Ino lui reprit l’enfant des bras et sortit rapidement de la chambre, elle-même les joues striées de larmes.

En rentrant chez lui, Kakashi n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Il était allé à l’hôpital le cœur palpitant d’espoir et en était ressorti dépouillé jusqu’à son âme.

Chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur le bébé il avait envie de hurler et de pleurer. C’était Sarada qui s’occupait d’elle ou bien Ino ou Hinata. Peu lui importait tant qu’il l’oubliait. Pourtant c’était une petite extrêmement calme. Un vrai bonheur qui ne pleurait pas et chouinait à peine.

Kakashi regardait dans le vague assis dans un fauteuil et un verre de Saké à la main. Il pensait au destin, à la fatalité, à la solitude… Il n’avait plus rien. Cette maison, Sarada, sa fille… tout ça n’était que des illusions. Tout ça allait disparaître tôt ou tard.

Des pas résonnèrent dans son dos et Sarada apparu à côté de lui. Elle jeta un regard triste au verre pratiquement vide en se demandant combien il en avait bu ce soir.

« Kakashi ? » Appela-t-elle doucement.  
Aucune réponse ne vint.  
« Kakashi… Haruna a besoin d’être changée. »  
Toujours rien.  
« Kakashi ? »  
Pas le moindre signe qu’il l’entendait.  
« Tu en as bu combien, Kakashi ? » Demanda-t-elle le ton acerbe.  
Même cette pique ne le fit pas réagir.

« Kakashi, bon sang ! Dis quelque chose ! » Cria-t-elle en lui arrachant son verre des mains.  
Il se leva d’un bond et la regarda avec fureur, les poings serrés comme pour s’empêcher de faire une bêtise.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Ragea-t-il d’une grosse voix, détachant distinctement chaque syllabe.  


Deux choix s’offraient à Sarada : calmer le jeu et repartir aussi vite que possible ou bien lui rentrer dans le lard. Et Sarada n’avait vraiment pas envie de se laisser marcher sur les pieds plus longtemps.

« Ce qu’il y a ? A ton avis ?! Je gère cette maison toute seule ! Tu trouves ça normal ? »  
« Tu me parles sur un autre ton, jeune fille ! »  
« Oh non ! Je crois avoir gagné le droit de te parler sur le ton que je veux, puisque je lave TON linge et m’occupes de TA fille ! »  
« Je ne t’ai rien demandé ! » Répond-il sèchement.  
« Bien sûr que non, tu ne dis plus rien à personne ! Qu’est-ce que je suis supposée faire, hein ? Te laisser te détruire à petit feu ? Comme ça ma sœur sera définitivement orpheline. C’est ça que tu veux ? »  
« Fais ce que tu veux. » Dit-il froidement.

Sarada fronça les sourcils. Il était en train de la pousser à bout.

« Ce que je veux ? C’est que ma vie reprenne un semblant de normalité, Kakashi ! Et je veux que ma sœur ait un père qui soit là pour elle. »  
« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, t’es encore qu’une gamine. »  
« Quoi ? QUOI ? Qu’est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre, hein ?! »

Sarada fulminait littéralement.

« J’ai perdu la seule chose qui rendait ce monde supportable. Elle était l’amour de ma vie. Plus importante encore que l’air que je respire et le sol qui me soutient. Elle était toute ma vie. Ma seule raison de vivre !! » Hurla-t-il comme un dément.  
« Et elle était ma mère, bordel !! Ne viens pas me dire que je ne peux pas comprendre. Je t’interdis de continuer à faire comme si tu étais le seul à souffrir ! »

Un sanglot s’échappa d’elle sans qu’elle ne puisse l’arrêter. Ses lèvres tremblaient et elle sentait ses yeux commencer à la brûler.  
« Moi aussi je suis anéanti ! Moi aussi j’ai perdu la personne la plus importante de ma vie ! »

Ses joues brillèrent rapidement des larmes qui les dévalaient sans pitié. Kakashi perdit sa rage en cet instant. Cette enfant de 14 ans était en train de le forcer à ouvrir les yeux pour voir à quel point il agissait avec égoïsme.

« C’est elle qui m’a élevée toute seule. Mon père n’était peut-être pas mort, mais il a été absent les 12 premières années de ma vie. Il était inexistant, comme si je n’étais rien pour lui ! Et ma mère… » Des trémolos l’empêchèrent un instant de poursuivre. « Ma mère… a tout fait pour moi. Elle s’est occupée de moi, m’a donné de bonnes valeurs et surtout… elle m’a couverte d’amour. »

Ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes incontrôlables et ses larmes tombaient à grosses gouttes par terre.

« Et des fois je me dis que je ne peux plus avancer, maintenant qu’elle est partie. J’ai peur, Kakashi ! J’ai encore besoin d’elle ! »

L’instant d’après il serrait la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ils pleuraient ensemble, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sakura. Ils partageaient leur douleur pour tenter d’apaiser quelque peu celle de l’autre.

« Et tu sais ce qui me terrifie le plus ? » Mais elle n’attendit pas sa réponse pour poursuivre. « C’est qu’Haruna ne connaîtra pas la personne formidable qu’était sa mère. Elle devra vivre sans elle. Et elle aura besoin de son père pour s’occuper d’elle, lui donner de bonnes valeurs et la couvrir d’amour. Je peux te jurer qu’elle en aura besoin. »

Kakashi pleurait bruyamment dans les bras de la petite Sarada, le cœur en miette. Mais cette fois c’était différent. Il n’était pas seul. Les mots de Sarada agissaient comme des pansements. Il voyait un avenir grâce à elle. Un but à atteindre.

C’est à ce moment-là que, pour la première fois, ils entendirent de vrais pleurs provenant de la chambre d’Haruna. Ils sursautèrent et se regardèrent un instant, puis Kakashi se dirigea dans la chambre de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Kakashi déposa le bouquet de roses sur la tombe de Sakura qui était déjà couverte de fleurs.  
Il admira pour la première fois la toile qu’avait peint Saï en son honneur. On y voyait Sakura avec un grand sourire éblouissant, ses cheveux roses dansant dans le vent et ses yeux vert émeraude brillant de bonheur. Le portrait était réellement magnifique et tellement criant de réalisme que Kakashi dû se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer.

« Bonjour mon amour. » Commença-t-il le cœur gros.

Il n’avait pas assisté à l’enterrement et n’était jamais venu sur sa tombe. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu’elle était morte et il se sentait assez fort pour l’affronter.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Ça a été… vraiment très dur pour moi. C’est encore difficile, mais j’ai trouvé la force de me battre. Et ça, grâce à Sarada ! Tu aurais été fière d’elle, je le sais. Elle a réussi à me mettre le coup de pied au cul dont j’avais besoin et qu’aucun de nos amis n’avaient réussi jusque-là. Elle est vraiment incroyable et… elle te ressemble tellement ! »

Il prit une grande inspiration en admirant les yeux rieurs du portrait de sa bien-aimée.  
« Je n’avais plus envie de vivre, tu sais ? Pas sans toi. » Il serra à nouveau ses mâchoires de toutes ses forces sans lâcher des yeux le sourire éclatant de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Puis il inspira profondément et souffla lentement, tentant de retenir son émotion.

« Je vais être honnête Sakura, je n’ai pas été à la hauteur avec Haruna. J’y arrivais pas. J’en n’étais pas capable… Je suis désolé, mon amour. » Sa voix se brisa tandis que tout son corps tremblait incontrôlablement.  
« Tu me manques tellement, Sakura ! » Déclara-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher plus longtemps ses larmes de se déverser sur son visage.  
« Ton absence m’est insupportable ! Chaque parcelle de mon être te réclame. Chaque… morceau de moi te pleure sans cesse ! » Admit-il en tombant à genoux au-dessus de la dalle de pierre, une main s’emparant du tableau de sa belle.  
« Oh, Sakura ! J’ai tellement besoin de toi ! Tu as été la plus belle chose qu’il m’est arrivé dans cette vie misérable. C’est comme si, avant j’étais aveugle et que tu m’avais redonné la vue. Tu étais tellement belle… Tellement fantastique… Je savais que j’avais trop de chance de t’avoir. Que je ne te méritais pas. Tu sais, on dit qu’on se rend compte de ce qu’on avait quand on le perd, mais je le savais, moi ! J’ai toujours su sans l’ombre d’un doute que tu étais… tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Ma lumière, non… mon soleil ! »

Il embrassa le visage angélique du tableau. Son cœur saignait en abondance, mais il sentait qu’il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de lui dire tout ça, ici, devant sa tombe. Il prit le temps de se calmer et sécha ses larmes avant de reprendre.

« Comme ça tu ne dois pas t’en rendre compte, mais je vais mieux. Je reprends progressivement ma place à la maison. Maintenant je m’occupe d’Haruna et de Sarada aussi. Haruna grandit bien. Elle est très éveillée. Elle se tient assise toute seule et est très active. On sent qu’elle n’est pas loin de marcher à quatre pattes. Et puis elle sourit beaucoup. On dirait qu’elle essaye de me faire retrouver le mien. J’ai beaucoup de chance de l’avoir, je le comprends maintenant. »

Du bout de l’index il trace les contours de son visage et de ses lèvres sur la toile.

« J’admets qu’au début, je lui en voulais d’être là. Ça m’empêchait de venir te rejoindre. Mais je sais que tu n’aurais pas voulu ça. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je me batte. Grâce à Haruna, j’en ai les moyens maintenant et je te jure que je ferai tout pour elle. Tu peux être tranquille maintenant. »  
Kakashi reposa le tableau à sa place et se leva doucement.

« Ton absence sera toujours une déchirure dans ma poitrine. Et pas que la mienne d’ailleurs… Mais tout va aller mieux maintenant. Je te le promets, mon amour. »

Il tourna le dos à la stèle froide et fit un pas avant de s’arrêter brusquement. Face à lui se tenait Sasuke, un bouquet à la main.

« Kakashi. » Dit-il sobrement.

Ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis le drame, mais Kakashi savait qu’il revenait souvent pour partager du temps avec Sarada.

« Je ne voulais pas t’interrompre. »  
« J’allais partir. »  
« Je suis… désolé pour toi. » Dit l’Uchiha sans trop savoir quels mots utiliser. « Sakura était toujours très importante pour moi. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Elle… me manque beaucoup. » Continua-t-il en posant les yeux sur le tableau de Saï.  
« Elle nous manque à tous. »  
Sasuke hocha la tête.

« Je voulais te remercier d’être plus présent pour Sarada. C’est important pour elle. »  
Sasuke reporta son regard sur Kakashi.  
« Je ne pense pas qu’elle te l’a dit, mais je lui ai proposé de la prendre avec moi, à la mort de Sakura. »

Kakashi fut surpris. Il n’en savait rien, en effet.  
« Elle a refusé. Elle ne voulait pas vous laisser seul, toi et la petite. Elle voulait être là pour vous. »  
Kakashi écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. Une énorme vague de chaleur l’envahit à ce moment. Cette gamine était vraiment un phénomène.

« Justement, je disais à Sakura à quel point Sarada était extraordinaire. »  
« Elle l’est oui. »  
« Bien. Merci Sasuke. Je te laisse avec elle. » Conclut Kakashi en avançant de quelques pas.

« Kakashi ? »  
Il se retourna et vit que Sasuke lui tendait le portrait de Sakura.

« Prends-le. Il est trop beau pour le laisser ici. »  
Kakashi regarda un instant le visage rayonnant de Sakura sur la peinture avant de poser la main dessus. Puis, les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, la douleur bien visible dans leurs yeux. C’étaient les deux hommes qu’elle avait aimés. Les seuls amours de sa vie.

* * *

« Maman ? » Questionna la petite fille en pointant le tableau de Sakura accroché au mur du salon.  
Kakashi serra les dents, le regard triste.  
« Oui ma chérie, c’est ta maman. »  
« Maman ! » Répéta -t-elle en souriant.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et l’embrassa sur le front. Ils s’approchèrent ensemble du portrait et Kakashi lui parla de sa mère, comme il le faisait presque chaque jour depuis qu’Haruna avait repéré le tableau.

« Elle t’aimait très fort, ma puce. Même quand tu lui donnais des coups douloureux dans le ventre, elle souriait. Elle avait vraiment hâte de te connaître, tu sais ? »  
« Encore devant le portrait de maman ? » Dit Sarada en entrant dans la pièce. « C’est bien que tu lui en parles. Je le fais aussi. »

Elle s’approcha d’eux et fit des chatouilles à sa petite sœur, la faisant éclater de rire.

« Aa-da ! Aa-da ! »  
« Sa-ra-da ! Un jour tu y arriveras, tu verras. Bon Kakashi j’y vais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera la mission. Ça ira ? » Questionna-t-elle innocemment.  
Sarada était restée assez protectrice avec lui. Il lui sourit en hochant la tête.  
« Sois prudente surtout. »  
« Comme toujours ! » Le rassura-t-elle.

* * *

Haruna avait maintenant 6 ans et faisait son entrée à l’académie.  
Cet événement fut l’objet de nombreuses disputes entre Kakashi et Sarada, car il refusait que sa fille devienne une Kunoichi.

« Arrête avec ça ! Évidemment qu’elle doit devenir une kunoichi ! C’est ta fille et celle de ma mère quand même ! »  
« Elle n’ira pas, un point c’est tout. » Répliqua-t-il de façon catégorique.  
Sarada soupira bruyamment de frustration.  
« Tu ne peux pas la garder enfermée tout sa vie, Kakashi. Elle doit être une ninja, elle a ça dans le sang et tu le sais très bien ! »  
« Je suis son père et c’est moi qui décide de ce qui est bon pour elle ou non ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Papa ! » Appela une petite voix.

Ils se retournèrent sur la petite fille, l’air un peu penaud. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sakura à présent. Ses cheveux roses étaient légèrement plus pâles et elle les portait jusqu’à sa taille. Un visage doux et déterminé, accompagné de prunelles grises bien plus claires que celles de son père. Son sourire était tellement similaire à celui de Sakura qu’à chaque fois le cœur de Kakashi faisait un bond.  
Mais là, c’était la tristesse qu’il lisait sur son visage. D’habitude, elle n’intervenait pas dans leurs disputes, mais pas là.

« Je veux y aller papa. » Dit-elle fermement.  
« Mais Haruna… » Commença-t-il avec douceur.  
« Non, papa. Tu dois me laisser vivre ma vie. Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi. Je sais tout ça. Mais je veux devenir une kunoichi… comme ma mère. Je veux devenir une médic-nin aussi forte qu’elle l’était. Je veux sauver des vies à mon tour. »

Un silence complet suivi la déclaration de la petite fille. Personne ne bougeait ni n’intervenait. Kakashi regardait sa fille comme si c’était la première fois qu’il la voyait.

« Je veux que… Je veux faire en sorte que… plus aucun enfant ne grandisse sans maman ou sans papa. » Finit-elle d’une petite voix.

A ce moment-là, le cœur de Kakashi se brisa à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il se précipita à genoux pour la serrer contre lui et pleura sans honte dans ses cheveux roses. Haruna aussi laissa sortir ses larmes et même Sarada ne put pas y résister.

C’est comme ça que Kakashi laissa sa fille entrer à l’académie des ninjas. Il était tellement fier d’elle et de ce qu’elle était devenue. Il savait qu’elle s’en sortirait bien. De toute façon, Sarada avait veillé à lui enseigner les principes de base et elle apprit rapidement à malaxer son chakra.

* * *

A l’âge de 20 ans, Haruna prit la tête de l’hôpital de Konoha. Elle avait atteint son objectif et était devenue la médic-nin la plus puissante que le monde ait jamais connu. Une petite fête s’était organisée, réunissant toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle.

« Je porte un toast à Haruna, brillante kunoichi, médic-nin extraordinaire et la meilleure personne que j’ai jamais connue. » Déclara Sarada, un verre de champagne à la main. « En tant qu’Hokage et en tant que grande sœur, c’est avec une profonde fierté que je te donne les rênes de l’hôpital. Fais-en bon usage ! »

La jeune Haruna rayonnait littéralement et sa joie était contagieuse.

« Je te remercie grande sœur et je vous remercie tous d’être présent ce soir. Pour moi, c’est un rêve qui devient réalité et c’est aussi grâce à vous tous, à votre soutient et à votre amour. »

Elle croisa le regard de son père, adossé au mur du fond.  
« Merci à toi, papa. Je sais que ça n’a pas été facile de me voir suivre les traces de ma mère. »

Elle voulait en dire plus, mais l’émotion la submergea. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, malgré l’angoisse qui l’étouffait parfois, par peur de la perdre également.

Elle balaya la salle bondée du regard. Une douce chaleur l’envahit en voyant tous ces visages familiers, toutes ces personnes qui ont toujours été là pour elle. Les anciens amis de sa mère étaient comme sa propre famille. Hinata et Naruto, Ino et Saï particulièrement. Ils s’étaient occupés d’elle comme si elle était leur propre fille. Genma, Kurenaï et même cet excentrique de Gaï avaient soutenu son père du mieux qu’ils le purent.

Ils avaient tous été fantastique et elle ne s’est jamais ennuyée une seconde dans son enfance. Elle savait qu’elle avait de la chance de les avoir tous auprès d’elle.

« Merci à tous. » Conclut-elle, avec un sourire éclatant et les larmes aux yeux.

Kakashi en eut le souffle coupé. A cet instant, elle était la personnification vivante du tableau de Saï, rayonnante avec ce halo de cheveux roses autour de son doux visage. Il revoyait Sakura en tout point, en regardant leur fille. Ce même portrait trônait toujours dans son salon et Kakashi passait une grande partie de ses vieux jours à l’admirer, rêvant du moment où il pourrait la revoir et la prendre dans ses bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je précise que le prénom Haruna existe vraiment et signifie fleur du printemps en japonais. Bien entendu je l'ai aussi choisi car il était très proche de Haruno, le nom de famille de Sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors... vous avez aimé ? Si oui... laissez moi un comm ! ;)


End file.
